


Final Words

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, in which L's sister confronts Light, request, takes place after L's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: The team thought that you were simply a nobody, possibly a lackey of the once infamous L. You didn’t correct them. If your brother and Wammy had died even after months of caution, the same fate could befall you as well.Unlike your brother, you craved self-preservation and you weren’t motivated by curiosity.Kira could take your brother.However, Kira would lose in the end.And so, you had attended the funeral.
Relationships: Yagami Light/Main Character, Yagami Light/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Final Words

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Hey so it saids that you do request can I request a death note oneshot Light x L’s sister reader were the reader discovers Light laughing and gloating at L’s funeral when the other people leave she stays behind and Light eventually catches her watching him and if you wanna add Lime that’s also okay but no explicit NSFW

Flying was an experience that most people would have found either to be a rewarding experience or something that was troublesome and inconvenient. For you, traveling via airplane was never a big deal—you were far too used to traveling all around the world when it came to your job. 

Your brother, on the other hand, felt differently. 

Perhaps it was because he preferred to stay in one place for his investigations.

Perhaps it was because of his shortcomings concerning human interaction.

Regardless, it didn’t matter anymore.

Your brother was dead. 

When Roger had taken you aside in the London sect of Wammy’s Orphanage (one of many in the world), he had given you the details concerning your brother’s death. 

A heart attack. An investigation of the world’s most notorious serial killer. 

When pressed, he also admitted that your mentor, Wammy, was also dead.

It took you a minute to process.

Another five minutes to book a flight. 

Ten minutes to pack all your things.

Shortly after, you boarded your plane and landed in Japan. 

Even though you were your brother’s sister, you never did keep up with his line of work. Sure, you knew the bare bones of his investigations—the suspects, the victims, the mysterious intrigue behind it all. But, you were no detective like him. Seeing that Kira was most likely in Japan… it surprised you, but it didn’t matter. 

You were here to say goodbye.

Shortly before the funeral service, you had managed to have a word with those your brother had worked with in his most recent investigation. Of course, Wammy had made sure to send copies of the profiles of the team, but you wanted to have a personal look into these men. For the most part, they looked like upstanding officers who did the best they could given the circumstances. 

Most of them fit the profile for being loyal—almost as if they were samurai from a long, bygone era. They were middle aged, had families, and had experience.

For the most part.

Matsuda had surprised you.

But it was the Yagami boy that caught your interest. 

You were no detective like your deceased brother, but you had your fair share of experiences concerning a few cases here and there. It was always safer to learn more about human psychology and their motivations. That way, whenever a threat posed itself to you, you would know how to best deal with it.

In this case, Yagami Light.

There was something to him.

Something dark, unhinged, but well honed and mastered. It was as if there was something festering there for many years, but he had trained it to look and perform well in polite society. When you interacted with the young man, you realized that your brother more than likely suspected—no, knew—that this young man was clearly Kira. 

If he wasn’t… Well, your brother wouldn’t have died. 

But, you had no proof.

You had no claim to the case.

The team thought that you were simply a nobody, possibly a lackey of the once infamous L. You didn’t correct them. If your brother and Wammy had died even after months of caution, the same fate could befall you as well. 

Unlike your brother, you craved self-preservation and you weren’t motivated by curiosity. 

Kira could take your brother. 

However, Kira would lose in the end.

And so, you had attended the funeral. 

It was a fairly short, sparse gathering. A few words were said and before you knew it, the cemetery had rapidly emptied. You had left as well, but only to traverse the rest of the private property. You had no intention of voicing your personal thoughts aloud when the time for a eulogy came about—you had kept silent. It felt far more prudent to express your innermost feelings and final thoughts concerning your brother when everyone else was gone. 

Self-preservation, indeed.

However, when you silently made your back to your brother’s headstone, you were somewhat bewildered by what you saw.

It was that Yagami boy. 

Stupid, arrogant, and absolutely childish.

Those were the words you would describe him as you watched him talk to himself. At first, you could only catch wind of a few short syllables and phrases, but as his emotions got the best of him, you became privy to his innermost feelings and machinations.

With a start, you realized that you were listening to the ramblings of a man gone mad.

A king without a rival.

God without the Devil.

Kira was posturing himself atop your brother’s grave and you… You didn’t know what to do. 

So.

You watched and listened.

If you were aligned with justice—like your brother before you—perhaps you would have seen fit to record his mad ramblings. 

If you were closer to your brother, perhaps the shock of this certain scene wouldn’t have struck you as hard. 

Regardless, you walked until you were right behind your brother’s killer. At that point, he was breathing heavily, as if he had undertaken a strenuous task. In the light of the cirumstancse and who he was—who you think he was—perhaps he had.

He didn’t turn around.

“So, you’re here.”

“Yes.” You finally came to his side and the both of you looked down at the headstone. “I bet he appreciated you,” you murmured. “The one mystery that he couldn’t solve.”

You could feel his gaze burn into your skull, but you paid him no heed. 

You had not given your real name. You were safe. 

“Good luck. You’ll be caught in the end, Mr. Yagami, but good luck.” 

You turned away and began walking out.

You could pay your respects to your brother another time. 


End file.
